


You need me, I need you

by Eleanor_Bennet (Eleonor_Bennet)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/pseuds/Eleanor_Bennet
Summary: Post 3x23





	You need me, I need you

Silence, dark, and more silence... 

The air was heavy as much as her heart, and she couldn't sleep.

How could she? How, after the most terrifying crime scene of the last years? How, after having to separate her ex husband from the dead body of his girlfriend? 

How, after his desperate hug and sobs? How, after the broken look he had? 

Just... _How_? 

Just a few days before, all the girls were out for a crazy bachelorette, and now... Now one of them was gone. 

_Gone_... 

Chloe knew that feeling, _the loss_ , very well. It was as if everything, the entire world stopped and one could just think about how different it would be the day after, how much pain this thought caused in the heart and how impossibile it seemed to just _go on_. 

The world was silent, that night, and maybe it was fair. But the atmosphere was too unbearable for the detective, and suddenly the bed felt like a prison. 

She got up, dressed and walked in the kitchen to pick up a bottle. Then, she called her neighbor and prayed the old woman to watch over Trixie, even if it was in the middle of the night. She payed her in advance, not leaving her time to say no, and just like that she got in the car. 

* * *

Lux was dark. It wasn't an usual thing, and it added another shadow to that damn night. 

No lights, no people, no laughs or screams or drink and dancers... _Nothing_. 

She walked to the elevator as fast as she could, and when the door opened, she saw Lucifer's figure at the piano. 

He wasn't playing... He was just there, staring at the black and white pieces, smoking a cigarette. 

He was broken too. She felt it when she had hugged him in front of Charlotte's body, and she knew he was affected by her death as much as everyone else.  More, actually, since the woman was his step mother. 

Chloe walked to him, silently as if afraid to bother him. He slowly turned in her direction, puzzled to see her there at that time. 

"Hey... I thought you could use a friend...." 

She whispered, gaining a smile from him, even if it was a very little one. 

After the crazy day they had, with his trip to memory lane, the words sounded familiar... Sadly familiar, since this was like the first time she had pronounced them. 

"A... Friend?" 

He asked, raising an eyebrow with his usual smirk, although she could see clear as the sun the insecurity beneath it. 

"Well... I was talking about the bottle, of course." 

She showed him the cheap scotch she had brought with her from home and a little laugh escaped from her lips. 

"I know you have... A very great collection of the most expensive bottles, but this one... Oh this one is special for those nights in which you want to forget everything." 

Lucifer smiled again, and moved on the stool to allow her to sit. 

"Well, then... Let's see what this friend is capable of." 

He rubbed his hands and tried to light up the mood, walking to his bar to pick two glasses and some ice and then again sitting next to her. 

Chloe opened the bottle and poured the drinks, then they clicked the glasses and a sad

" To Charlotte " filled the air. 

She gulped the drink almost with desperation, wanting so badly to forget even just for one moment what had happened. 

But then again the silence felt too unbearable and she needed to stop it. 

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer..." 

Her hand ran on his arm, and he stopped it by taking it in his, intertwining their fingers together. 

"She's fine... She's where she deserves to..." 

He whispered, eyes on their hands, sadness all over his face. 

Tears spilled from Chloe's eyes as she moved to embrace him tight for the second time, that night. 

And his arms immediately hugged her back, desperately... 

" Stay... "

He whispered in her ear, and she released herself a little to look at his eyes 

"Please, just... Stay." 

She gave him a soft smile, and his fingers touched lightly her cheek, then took away a rebel lock behind her ear. 

"Ok..."

And then their lips met again, reverently, but with a desperate force... As if they wanted to be sure they were both well and alive. 

The world was still silent... But for them, it started to spin again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write this one shot...  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
